Ma belle tante
by Valeine
Summary: Histoire vrai ou fausse? entre un neveu et sa tante...
1. 31 Ma belle tante

_Ma belle tante_

Chapitre 1er

Je m'appelle Julien et j'ai 21 ans. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter s'est passé il n'y a pas moins d'un an, à trois rues de chez-moi, où vit ma tante Littice. C'est une femme de 35 ans, très charmante et très douce. Elle n'a jamais été mariée, car elle est contre ça, elle est A.T. Elle aime mieux vivre à son aise, sans avoir de mari à supporter, mais elle voulait des enfants, elle me disait qu'à la fin des vacances, elle en adopterait deux: un petit espagnol et une irlandaise, c'est ce qu'elle aimait.

Alors, moi, durant ces vacances, comme je n'avais pas grand chose à faire et que tout mes amis étaient partis en camping ou en voyage, j'allais chez ma tante Lettice pour passer le temps. Elle vit dans un beau petit studio, toute seule, mais je ne sais si elle a déjà eu des amants. Nous allions ensemble nous promener en ville, prendre le métro et visiter différents lieux pour nous distraire et c'était vraiment bien, les gens devaient nous prendre pour un couple (petit rire).

Bref, un lundi, alors que je revenais de mes cours d'escrime, j'ai décidé d'aller lui rendre visite et de l'inviter au restaurant, car elle adorait les mets chinois. Mais, arrivait chez-elle, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'ouvrit la porte, une une jeune femme de 28 ans environ.

- Oui! me dit-elle, vous chercher quelqu'un?

- Je suis venu voir ma Tante Lettice, elle est ici?

- Oh! Tu dois être Julien, enchantée, je m'appelle Fanny.

Je lui serrais la main et entrais au salon, où elle s'assit près de moi et on entamèrent une discution pas très longue, car ma tante venait de sortir de la salle de bain, la serviette autour du corps.

- Ah! Tu es là Julien, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. Je te présente Fanny, mais je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà présenté. Attendez-moi, je vais m'habiller.

Elle revint après dix minutes et elle s'assit devant nous, sur un fauteuil et me fixa, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Julien, me dit-elle, il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Lettice. (Je l'appelais toujours par son prénom)

- Et bien, c'est que je te l'ai toujours caché et je te demande pardon, c'était un peu difficile à révéler.

Je me deoutais déjà de ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer, j'en étais pas très sûr, mais...

- Alors voilà, je suis bisexuelle et Fanny est ma partenaire en ce moment.

Et voilà, je l'avais deviné, je ne m'en serais jamais douté auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais comme un pressentiment. J'aurais peut-être cru qu'elle soit homosexuelle seulement, mais elle est bisexuelle, mais ça ne change en rien mes sentiments envers elle, c'est toujours ma tante adorée. Je lui sourit et lui répondit:

- Mais Lettice, tu n'avais pas à avoir peur, je t'aime toujours et tu seras et resteras ma tante chérie. Mais je ne suis pas fâché que tu ne me l'aies dit plutôt, je te comprends.

Elle fut comme soulagé et me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant aux joues. Mais attendez, je ne suis pas encore arrivé à l'anecdote que je voulais vous raconter, cela n'est qu'une introduction, pour mieux comprendre ma situation, ainsi que celle de ma tante, car ce qui m'arriva, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une chose pareille puisse m'arriver.

à suivre!


	2. 32 Ma belle tante

_Ma belle tante_

Chapitre 2e

On allait bientôt avoir un tournoi d'escrime et je voulais inviter ma tante à venir me voir. Je me douchai, enfilai de nouveaux vêtements, me parfumai, comme à mon habitude et je sortis, prenant mon nouveau CD de Garbage pour le lui faire écouter. Une fois devant chez-elle, je trouvai la porte ouverte et j'entrai.

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni dans la petite cuisine. Je déposai mon CD sur une table basse et me dirigeai vers la chambre, puis ouvris la porte et c'est là que je vis quelque chose qui me cloua sur place. Ma tante Lettice et Fanny étaient allongé à moitié nu sur le lit et des rubans rouges-roses joignaient leurs poignets.

- Je... je... je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... pardon.

Je sortis immédiatement de la pièce et j'allais partir, quand Fanny arriva derrière moi et me prit par le bras.

- Attends Julien, me dit-elle, ne pars pas.

- Je ne voulais pas vous dérengez, mais je m'en vais...

- Non. ne t'en vas pas, reste.

- Je reste, mais...

Alors que ma main était sur la poignée de la porte, prête à l'ouvrir, elle m'arrêta, tourna la clé et me dit:

- Ne pars pas Julien, s'il-te-plaît.

Au début, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me demandait cela, mais je compris quand elle se mit à me caresser le torse et m'observer d'un regard sensuel.

- Non Fanny, je lui dis, arrête...

Mais je ne voulus pas qu'elle s'arrête, cette belle brune aux yeux noisettes m'envoûtait et me faisait chavirer par dessus bord.

- Viens, me dit-elle, viens!

Je la suivis jusque dans la chambre, où ma tante était resté et nous attendait. Fanny ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna doucement vers moi, puis me retira ma chemise noire et me poussa dans le lit. Les odeurs de l'encens me montaient à la tête et je voyais ces deux femmes, tel que deux vampires, me monter dessus et me caresser le corps. Lettice et Fanny se déshabillèrent et s'embrassèrent charnellement devant moi, pour m'exciter. Je me relevais pour les rejoindre, mais Lettice m'attrapa les poignets et me fit allonger sur le lit. Fanny vint s'asseoir sur moi et me massa le torse à l'aide de ses doigts de fée. Sans me retirer mon pantalon, elle monta plus haut et arriva au niveau de ma tête, quand je compris ce qu'elle voulait. Lettice me lacha les mains et je pris Fanny par la taille et ramenai son bassin vers ma bouche et me mis à lui embrasser le sexe, pour qu'elle se réchauffe un peu, quand elle rejetta la tête par derrière et poussa un léger soupir:

- Haaaah!

Je sortis ma langue et lui effleurai légèrement le contour de son sexe, puis voyant qu'elle en voulait plus, je fis pénétrer ma langue dans son vagin et je la tortillais, jusqu'à ce qu'une substance blanchâtre s'en dégagea. Mes mains sur ses hanches, je la faisais venir vers moi, puis la repoussais et ainsi de suite et elle se laissait manier, alors que Lettice était à ses côtés et lui massait les seins. Ma langue sortit de son vagin et je m'approchai délicatement de son clitoris et le tâtai doucement du bout de ma langue.

- Ouuuhhh! gémit-elle, Julien!

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais la voir ainsi, je jouais d'elle comme d'un instrument de musique où je connaissais par coeur les notes. Lettice posa ses mains sur les miennes et m'aida à maintenir Fanny, car je ne pouvais pas la soutenir tout seul. Je fus plus à l'aise pour lui caresser ce petit organe qui devenait dur et ma langue adorait cela.

- Haaaa ouuii, haaa ouuii, prononcait-elle à mi-voix, Juliennn, Julieennn!

Comme j'aimais qu'on prononce mon nom de cette manière, ça me rendait plus fort et plus sauvage, le poil s'hérissait sur ma peau. C'est moi qui dominais et je faisais d'elle ce que je voulais et elle continuait de gémir, de crier en soulevant son bassin et le rabaissant. Plus elle jouissait, plus ma la langue devenait habile et rapide dans ses mouvements.

- Haaaaahhh, hhhaahhh, hhahh, hhahh, Jjjuliennn! criait-elle à présent et ça me produisait des frissons dans la chair.

Alors que son plaisir aboutissait à la fin, elle se mit à se crisper et son vagin se contracta à plusieurs reprise et elle hurla:

- Jjjulienn arrête, arrête, tu me fais mal, je t'en supplie, arrête. Haaahh, Jjjuliieenn!

Et plus elle me suppliait, plus j'avais envie de l'entendre crier et plus ma langue allait vite. Elle tenta de se retirait, mais je lui enlaçai les bras autour de sa taille et l'obligeai à rester sur place, mais elle n'en pouvait plus et ses cuisses se mettaient à se refermer.

- JULIENNN!

Je finis par la lâcher et elle tomba à la renverse sur le lit, haletante. Je me jetais sur elle et l'embrassai passionnément. Je la désirais, je la désirais, cette belle brune qui prononçait si bien mon nom.

à suivre!


	3. 33 Ma belle tante

_Ma belle tante_

Chapitre 3e

Alors que je l'embrassait, Fanny me repoussa et ma tante me plaque contre le lit. Sa partenaire posa sa tête contre mon épaule gauche et mit sa main sur mon torse en suivant, de son index gauche, le mouvement irrégulier de mes pectoraux.

J'avais les cheveux tout ébouriffés sur la tête et la sueur me gagna quand Lettice versa sur ma poitrine du miel assez chaud. J'hurlai de douleur, mais je la laissai faire. Elle se pencha sur moi et lécha le liquide moelleux, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche fut enduite de miel. Je lui pris la tête dans les mains et l'embrassai pour goûter à cette substance à mon tour, en lui passant la langue sur les lèvres, puis elle se releva.

- À ton tour maintenant, me dit-elle en me retirant mon pantalon et mon boxer.

Fanny était toujours allongé contre moi et elle me caressait le visage en m'embrassant les oreilles et le cou.

- Arrêtez putin! voulais-je crier, je vais devenir fou!

Mon corps était enflammé, je n'avais jamais vécu un ménage à trois et c'était super. Ces deux femelles me retenaient prisonnier de leurs liens et je ne pouvais m'en échapper vivant.

Lettice s'empara de ma verge et effleura le bout à l'aide de sa langue et je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur ou plutôt, de plaisir. Je me mordis les lèvres à les faire saigner et j'hurlais, tel un animal sauvage:

- Haaannnhhh annn, Huummnn!

Fanny me suçait les mamelons et Lettice le penis et je tressaillis, malgré moi à ces langues et à ces lèvres chaudes et mielleuses. Mes mains comprimaient les draps au point de les déchirer et mon corps se soulevait. J'avais les yeux mi-clos, la respiration saccadée et une fièvre commençait à me dévorer. Je ne pensais plus qu'à cet instant et j'en oubliai même qui j'étais.

À ce moment, une immense chaleur entoura mon sexe et j'ouvris la bouche et hurlait à pleine voix mon plaisir.

- Lettice……Let…tice…aaaaaaah…nnnnnn……naah…

Lettice montait, déscendait, s'attardait sur le bout avec sa langue, puis redéscendait et jouait avec mes testicules à l'aide de ses doigts. Ce mouvement de va-et-vient le long de mon membre me faisait cabrer le bassin, de façon à former un arc, puis elle le replaçait dans sa bouche, fermait ses lèvres et aspirer, mais cela faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, il y a une sacré pression qui se produit et qui sert mon membre.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Letticeeeeeeee! criais-je.

Fanny s'était relevé, mais je la rattrapai et portai ses lèvres aux miennes. Je lui tenais la tête si fort, qu'elle voulut se relever, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher. Elle réussit alors à se détacher de mon étreinte, mais comme je ne laisse pas partir une proie aussi facilement, je lui bondis dessus en oubliant ma tante, la pris dans mes bras, ne voulant plus la lâcher, puis je la pénétrais de toutes mes forces, jouissant du plaisir qui me restait avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Un cri retentit dans tout l'appartement, moi et Fanny hurlâmes en même temps et ma tante observait la scène avec satisfaction. Je m'arrêtai enfin, essoufflé et observait le visage de Fanny, les joues toutes roses, les yeux fermés, les cheveux mêlés autour d'elle, le corps tendu. Je m'allongeais près d'elle et elle me prit dans ses bras, en posant sa jambe gauche sur moi. Lettice vint à son tour s'allonger sur moi et je leur caressais toutes deux les cheveux, puis le sommeil finit par gagner sa place parmis nous.

Fin!

_Valeine_


End file.
